


Workplace Productivity

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: Kakashi brings an overworked Obito a little bit of afternoon delight.For KakaObi Week 2019Day Two:Hokage!Obito|Akatsuki!Kakashi





	Workplace Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> You know how a release of endorphins can help reboot your brain after a long day?  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Working title was "Afternoon Delight" after the song by Starlight Vocal Band. I thought "Afternoon Delight" was a kind of sweet as well as a song about love, which would have been perfect, but I was actually thinking of "Turkish Delight." Whoops.

 

Kakashi leaps through the window into Obito’s new office and saunters over to lean against the desk, his hands hidden behind his back. “How are you liking the view from the top, _Hokage-sama?_ ” he drawls.

Obito groans. “I’ve only been Hokage a week and already I’m wishing for death.” He gestures at the mountainous piles of paperwork surrounding him.

“Ah? So ungrateful. So much for achieving your dreams,” Kakashi shakes his head in mock sadness.

“Shut up, Bakashi. I haven’t named a successor, so as Jōnin Commander… you’re next in line if I skip town,” Obito threatens with a smirk.

Kakashi leans in, his eye crinkling in a smile. “You’d leave me with that terrible, ugly hat?”

“It’s not ugly!” The protest is automatic. Kakashi just raises an eyebrow, and Obito relents. “Tch. Fine. It’s bulky and makes my head itch.”

“Well,” Kakashi says delicately. “I would simply waste away in this tiny office under these terrible artificial lights. How can I convince you to stay?”

“Get me some dango,” Obito blurts immediately, longing plain in his voice. 

Kakashi withdraws his hands from behind his back. “How much do you love me?”

Obito groans and lunges for the little tray, filled with skewers of fresh mitarashi dango. Kakashi moves it easily out of reach. “How muuuch?” he taunts. 

“ _Bakashi!_ A lot, now give it!”

Kakashi tilts his head to one side, tucks his chin down, and pouts, his facemask wrinkling with his overdone moue. He clutches a dramatic hand to his heart and holds the dango far out of Obito’s reach with the other. “Are you _sure_ you love me?” He flutters his eyelashes.

Obito sighs, rolls his eyes, and flops back in his chair. “I love you the most,” he says, his lips twitching with barely suppressed amusement. “Please feed me?”

“Ah, fine. Will this keep you from skipping town?” 

Obito unwraps the little tray with reverence and takes a bite. He lets out an indecent moan, chews slowly and with relish. “I’ll consider it,” he says at length. The dango is still hot and sticky, faintly sweet and just the perfect afternoon snack. It’s a worthy offering.

Kakashi huffs and sits on the edge of the desk. Obito pokes him with an empty dango stick. Kakashi huffs again but doesn’t move, swinging his feet back and forth and eyeing the papers spread over the desk. 

“That, that, and hmm… these forms here? Should be delegated.”

Obito pauses in his inhalation of the dango. “Really?” Kakashi nods and he curses. “This is bullying. Bullying their new Hokage with paperwork. I’m skipping town for sure.”

Kakashi sighs and lays the back of his hand against his forehead, then flops backwards onto the desk, sliding the piles of papers into one another. Obito clutches the tray of precious dumplings to his chest and glares.

“I suppose I must use my last resort to keep you in Konoha,” Kakashi laments.

Obito snorts. “And what’s that?” He takes another bite of dango.

“Why, christening all the surfaces in your new office of course.”

Obito inhales in shock and chokes. Kakashi lifts his head from a report on a C-rank escort mission to eye him with amusement and concern as he coughs. Obito waves him off, eyes watering.

“What the fuck, Bakashi,” he says when he can speak again. 

Kakashi positively leers at him. “Why, Hokage-sama, you have such a large and sturdy desk. Whatever are you going to use it for? Paperwork?”

Obito stares at him, scandalized. “ _Yes!_ ” he hisses. “And nothing else, so get your ass off!”

“Ah, then I suppose I can hide under it to keep up your veneer of respectability and suck you off. Keep all those dirty deeds under the table.”

Obito splutters incoherently for a moment, then settles on, “ _Veneer?_ Are you implying I’m not respectable?”

Kakashi grins widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “That’s what you choose to be offended about? Maa, how telling.” 

Obito turns red. “Inappropriate, Bakashi! I’m working.”

“Maa… While daddy’s been working, mommy’s been getting awful lonely.”

Obito chokes again and swats Kakashi upside the head. “Get off my desk!” he snarls.

Kakashi laughs softly and slides off, scattering the papers further. He rounds the desk and pulls his mask down, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to Obito’s lips. Obito melts into it. Kakashi draws back with a wink, then slithers under the desk while Obito is still enjoying the warm fuzzies. He catches Obito’s foot before it meets his head, and his gaze is serious even as he presses a kiss against it. “Obito. Do you want to take a break?”

When Obito is silent, Kakashi tilts his head towards the window, a silent offer. Obito knows if he declines, that Kakashi will be waiting at home when he finishes work.

Oh, it’s a tempting offer.

Obito bites his lip, then nods. “This isn’t exactly conducive to productivity,” he hedges, his heart caught in his throat. 

Kakashi huffs and rests his bare chin atop Obito’s knee. The slight pressure tingles in his awareness. “And doing the work of your underlings until your brain leaks out of your ears is? You need a better assistant.”

Obito finds his eyes drawn to the movement of Kakashi’s mouth as he speaks. Notes the mischievous curve of his smile, the shape of his lips.

Yeah. They’re doing this.

“Point made.” Obito raises his voice. “Break time. Get out.”

The two hidden ANBU on guard in the office appear, snap a salute, and jump out the window. The one with the cat mask closes it behind them. Their chakra signatures move to linger above them on the roof.

Kakashi grins and presses a kiss against Obito’s knee, then starts undressing him. Obito fumbles eagerly at the button of his pants, lifting his hips to help.

The first touch of Kakashi’s mouth on his cock makes Obito’s hips jerk up, seeking more of the heat on reflex. Kakashi moves his head away and hits it on the underside of the desk. He makes a wordless sound of pain and irritation, grabs Obito’s hands, and sets them in his hair. Obito rubs his fingers in little circles on Kakashi’s scalp, soothing away the pain.

“Careful,” Kakashi scowls, then lays one hand on Obito’s hip and goes back to work, coaxing him to full hardness, alternating long licks up the shaft with little sucks on the head, his tongue pressing at the slit.

Obito lets out a low groan as Kakashi finally wraps his mouth around him and works his mouth down, down, down Obito’s cock, all the way to the base, his tongue pressed firm against the underside. Kakashi hums thoughtfully, making Obito shudder and fight to keep still, then hollows his cheeks and sucks.

Obito’s hips jerk and he whines as Kakashi moves with him, both hands pressed against his thighs in warning. Kakashi glares up at him in reproach, then pulls back agonizingly slow, keeping up the suction. The air is cool against Obito’s saliva-slick skin, and Kakashi’s mouth is hot and wet as he pushes back down, slow and steady, tongue stroking along the sensitive underside of the shaft as he starts to bob his head. 

Obito twists his fingers into Kakashi’s hair, tugging gently. Kakashi sighs and sucks a bit harder, makes a little sound of approval. Obito tugs more firmly, setting a pace which Kakashi follows. On a whim, he pushes up Kakashi’s headband, revealing the Sharingan there.

The tomoe swirl and the pupil blows wide in the way that means Kakashi is actively committing an image to memory as he gazes up at Obito. Almost reflexive, Obito activates his own Sharingan.

The image before him burns itself into his brain: Kakashi on his knees, mouth around his cock, eyes dark with desire. Obito drags his thumb along Kakashi’s bottom lip, feeling the stretch of the skin there, then tugs gently at Kakashi’s hair, coaxing him to take all of him.  Kakashi groans, the sound sending an answering curl of arousal through Obito, and one of his hands drifts from Obito’s hip to grind down on his own lap.

Obito twines both of his hands through Kakashi’s hair and Kakashi relaxes his jaw, lets Obito angle his head and fuck his face. He bites his lip and groans at the wet velvet heat of Kakashi’s mouth on him. It’s so _good_ and he’s so close—

There’s a massive thump against the closed window, and they both freeze. Kakashi makes a little sound of irritation and draws back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

There’s a clatter and Naruto’s voice rings out. “Heeeey, senseiiiiiii, we’re back!”

Obito yanks the Hokage’s heavy ceremonial robe from the back of the chair, activates his Mangekyō, shoves Kakashi through the portal and leaps after. They tumble ass over teakettle into the Kamui dimension.

They sit side by side in silence for a moment, and then Obito starts laughing. “That was close.”

Kakashi shoots him a withering glare. “Did you know your team was coming back today?” he demands, his voice hoarse. “Because that was entirely too close for comfort.”

“I forgot.” Obito winces.

Kakashi sighs heavily and shakes his head at him. “What am I going to do with you?”

Obito grins winningly. “Finish up here?” he suggests.

Kakashi smirks. “Well, now that I’ve got you all alone…”

“Yeah?”

“No one will mind if you’re a little late back to the office, will they?”

Obito grins. “I’m always late. To everything. I suppose they’ll just have to deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
